


Found Another Victim: Part II

by KaiOhMy



Series: Found Another Victim [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiOhMy/pseuds/KaiOhMy
Summary: Kai battles with his desire to top while Chanyeol cannot bring himself to bottom. They turn to Kyungsoo as their solution.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Found Another Victim [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709884
Kudos: 24





	Found Another Victim: Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequal to my ChanKai fic "Found Another Victim". I love the friendship present between ChanKaiSoo and I hope you like it! Enjoy! (reposted from asianfanfics)

Kai and Chanyeol lay snuggled together in a tight knot as they watched a movie late at night. The sky was bulging with stars, the room lit by the round belly of a full moon. They seemed laced together upon the couch, Kai nuzzling his head into Chanyeol’s chest. It gave him a sense of comfort, feeling Chanyeol’s breath drawing in and out on him. It was Kai’s favorite place to be, the beating in his boyfriend’s chest easing the tension in his shoulders. 

Chanyeol and Kai had been a couple for several months and the other members had accepted them without hesitation. Before they had even told anyone, Kyungsoo had caught on quickly. It had raised Kyungsoo’s suspicions to say the least each time the door was locked to their shared bedroom, with only Chanyeol and Kai inside, or finding their bed sheets blotched with mysterious stains. It was fitting when he had seemed the least surprised out of all the members at Chanyeol and Kai’s news. Kyungsoo had actually come out as gay soon after Chanyeol and Kai had announced their relationship, feeling comfortable enough to do so following everyone’s positive reactions to Chanyeol and Kai’s relationship.

Kai snuggled closer to the man beneath him, feeding off of Chanyeol’s warmth. Ever since they had started sleeping together Kai always bottomed, and yet he missed the feeling of sexually dominating another person. He knew that Chanyeol was not comfortable with being bottom and Kai respected that, for he had always disliked the feeling of vulnerability. Kai had tentatively asked Chanyeol on several occasions if he would try bottoming for him, however, Chanyeol still would not let him top.

A sudden thought sparked in Kai’s mind. What if they added a third? They could have threesomes together like they used to and Kai would be able to top without making Chanyeol feel uncomfortable by submitting. Kai raised himself up on his forearms, giving Chanyeol’s earlobe a gentle tweak to get his attention. Chanyeol looked at him expectantly as Kai’s question leapt eagerly from his lips,

“What would you think about having threesomes again?”

Chanyeol quirked up an eyebrow at the unexpected question, sitting up straighter as Kai continued, 

“I could finally have a chance to top again, and this way… this way you wouldn’t have to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

Chanyeol brushed a strand of Kai’s hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear, “I don’t know Jongin, you know how tiring it was…”

Kai bit his lip. That was true. They used to go out, drink, party, and pick up girls three days out of the week, leaving little to no time for them to rest properly. It would certainly be easier if they could find a more convenient third. An idea sparked in Kai’s mind.

“What if we asked Kyungsoo?”

Chanyeol practically choked, “What?!”

“Come on hyung it’s not the craziest idea. Kyungsoo likes guys and as far as I know he hasn’t been getting much lately...”

“I don’t know Jongin…”

Kai tugged at his sleeve, “Please.” He pouted his lip and looked up at his hyung with pleading eyes, playing with the drawstrings of Chanyeol’s oversized hoodie.

Chanyeol heaved a sigh, “I’ll think about it.”

“Really!”

Chanyeol glared at him sternly, “Yah, don’t go getting your hopes up. Even if I were to agree to this Kyungsoo has to agree as well.”

Kai huffed, “You’re such a kill-joy...”

Chanyeol gasped dramatically and clutched his chest in mock offense, “Me? A kill-joy? I have to say Jongin that was a low blow.”

Kai tickled him in retaliation. They wrestled playfully upon the couch, Kai twisting away from Chanyeol’s mischievous hands. Chanyeol pinned Kai beneath him, refusing to release him until Kai gave him a quick peck on the lips. They were soon kissing each other ravenously until Kai’s brims were puffy and Chanyeol sported a busted lip. They curled back onto the couch, huddling their bodies close. Kai’s head readopted his favorite place on Chanyeol’s chest, melting when Chanyeol planted a firm kiss upon his scalp. Kai fixed his attention back to the movie, and yet his thoughts still wandered. Even if Chanyeol wasn’t willing to act on Kai’s suggestion, that was alright with him. Simply being with Chanyeol was enough.

…

Kyungsoo lay awake, unable to embrace the gentle arms of sleep. Cool shards of moonlight flooded through the window, staining the floor with sickled silver fingertips. Sleep rejected him, subjected to the unrelenting confines of wakefulness. Kai and Chanyeol were tightly wrapped around one another in Chanyeol’s bed on the opposite wall, where Kai spent most of his nights. Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol stirred. He sat up and pulled his computer onto his lap, letting the harsh light of the screen submerge the room in a cold glow. 

Chanyeol sometimes did this, waking up in the middle of the night with a song lyric in mind or a melody that prodded at his unconsciousness, always pulling out his laptop to compose a shard of music before the thought could escape his grasp. Kai grumbled in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the taller man, Chanyeol gazing down at him fondly and stroking a hand through his hair. 

Kyungsoo envied them. He envied their relationship and the closeness they shared. He was jealous of what they had. How Chanyeol and Kai had so seamlessly melded together, had so easily found one another. Kyungsoo wanted to share that same closeness, that same tenderness with someone. And yet he was too shy to go out to the club and meet anybody, and he could not imagine that any of the other members of EXO were gay. Except perhaps Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo would sooner lose his mind than get into a relationship with that piece of work. And except for his fleeting crush on Xiumin when they had first debuted, Kyungsoo didn’t even have feelings for any of the other members.

Chanyeol snapped his laptop shut before burrowing back into the blankets. He shifted the weight of his body and the room was soon in a slumbering silence. Kyungsoo rubbed his eyes wearily, frustration pounding through his veins. Why had Chanyeol and Kai gotten off so easily? It seemed that they had simply fallen into each other by chance, while Kyungsoo remained lonely. Kyungsoo inwardly sighed. He often tried to come off as cold hearted and emotionless, but in reality he felt isolated, deprived of the closeness he craved. 

Kyungsoo’s thoughts milled around his mind until his eyelids finally began to weaken in their fight against the night. Sleep came softly, gradually, like the vacant memory of a lost lover. But despite this, Kyungsoo could not shake off the idea that he would fall asleep easier if there was someone beside him. To hold him and comfort him through the unforgiving night.

…

In the days that followed Kai’s proposal to Chanyeol, he made a point of spending more time with Kyungsoo. He spent extra time with him if Kyungsoo needed help learning a new piece of choreography or aided him in cooking dinner for the rest of EXO’s members. Kai hung around him during vocal practices and made sure not to tease him too much. Kai had to admit that he would love to feel his cock buried deep inside that tight ass. Kyungsoo’s thick voice and petite frame left Kai eagerly anticipating Chanyeol’s answer.

He wanted to feel the liberation of topping again. It wasn’t exactly that Kai disliked bottoming, it was simply that he liked topping more. He wanted to feel that sense of control again, that sense of dominance. To have a delicate body quivering beneath him, pleasuring them at any expense of himself. He hoped that Chanyeol could see his reasoning, and if he did, Kai hoped that Kyungsoo would be willing to act as their third.

Kai stepped into the room he shared with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, freshly showered with his hair still damp and wearing only a towel around his waist. He changed into an oversized grey t-shirt of Chanyeol’s, the rough grey fabric reaching past his thighs. Kai was thirsty, and he wanted to suck Chanyeol dry. He wandered into one of their workrooms and Kai found Chanyeol alone, sitting at a desk and working away at his computer madly. He strung notes and melodies together, threading them into music. Chanyeol glanced up as Kai stood at his shoulder, leaning into the chaste kiss Kai pressed against his temple.

Chanyeol stopped his work only when Kai ran his tongue along the shell of his ear. He whispered sensually,

“Play me something.”

An unabashed smirk lined the creases of Chanyeol’s face as his fingers found the piano. Music flowed from his fingertips, the notes turning and falling from the keys. Kai’s smile reached his eyes as Chanyeol played, creating auditory art with his fingertips. His hands rolled over the keys, filling Kai’s chest with a sense of ease and comfort. He seemed so serene, crafting a song from silence. Kai sat on Chanyeol’s lap as the song faded, straddling his waist with a leg on either side of his narrow hips.

Chanyeol pushed himself up and captured Kai’s plump lips with his thin ones, panting slightly when they parted. Chanyeol pouted his lip,

“I was wondering when you’d come around. You’ve been spending more time with Kyungsoo than me lately.”

Kai tugged his ear sharply, huffing in response, “You know I’d much rather be spending my time with you…” Kai’s voice trailed away, drawing closer to Chanyeol until he sat directly on top of his groin. Chanyeol ran his hands up Kai’s naked thighs, pleased at the fact that Kai was wearing nothing under his baggy shirt. Kai rolled his ass purposefully. Chanyeol opened his mouth to speak, but Kai cut him off, sealing his lips shut with a kiss. Chanyeol gave up on words, moaning helplessly when Kai sealed their lips together again.

Kai ground his hips into Chanyeol’s, feeling his pants begin to tighten. He curled his arms around Kai’s waist, settling a soothing hand in the dip of his back. Kai groaned as Chanyeol licked just so across the seam of his lips that had him opening up willingly to grant him access. Kai greeted his tongue with his own, tasting Chanyeol thoroughly as he tipped his head back to deepen the kiss. Chanyeol’s lips soon trailed down to his neck, Kai grinding into him as Chanyeol sucked and bit at his tender flesh.

Kai pulled away from Chanyeol maliciously, striding over to the door and turning the lock with an echoing click. Chanyeol sat up straight in his chair as Kai approached him. Dropping down to his knees, Kai spread Chanyeol’s legs apart forcefully. After discarding his belt and shoving his hand down Chanyeol’s pants, Kai soon had his mouth wrapped around Chanyeol’s throbbing member. A shuddering sigh ushered past Chanyeol’s lips as Kai bobbed his head, taking more of him into his mouth each time he slid down his length.

Kai moaned around his thick girth, sending thrumming vibrations through Chanyeol’s cock. He gritted his teeth, resting a hand upon Kai’s head and threading his fingers through his hair. Kai slid off of Chanyeol’s length with a pop, pausing to run his tongue along the length of his shaft. He gave his swollen head a few innocent kisses before enveloping his tip in his mouth, sliding all the way down to the base. A deep crimson haze blurred Kai’s vision, the color of lust hanging thickly in the air.

Tears budded in Kai’s eyes as Chanyeol bucked his hips, his tip making contact with the back of his throat. Saliva dribbled from Kai’s mouth as he slurped and sucked at Chanyeol’s delicious cock. He savoured the flavour of him, lapping up the impatient precum that greeted his tongue. Chanyeol whimpered and moaned, his legs quivering as his hands tightened around Kai’s hair. He knew he had Chanyeol right where he wanted him. Kai slid as far down his length as he could, hollowed his cheeks around Chanyeol’s cock, and hummed.

Kai choked, Chanyeol thrusting his hips upward as he released into Kai’s mouth. He swallowed gratefully, drinking up every last drop of the hot liquid. Chanyeol panted helplessly as hot cum dripped down Kai’s chin. But Chanyeol wasn’t done with him just yet. Kai let out a pathetic squeak as Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him onto his lap. Chanyeol kissed him hungrily, lips becoming sticky with his own juices. Kai felt Chanyeol’s member throb between his legs, slicked with saliva and thick, creamy cum.

Kai leaned forward, gripping Chanyeol’s shoulders tightly as he slowly sat on his dick. Kai rolled his hips down to meet Chanyeol’s, extracting a delicious moan from his boyfriend’s lips. Kai tore Chanyeol’s shirt away from his body, mouth watering at the sight of his chiseled chest, his skin slicked with a thin layer of sweat. 

_“Fuck…”_ Chanyeol moaned throatily as Kai’s fingertips met his nipples. Kai grinned, he knew how much Chanyeol loved it when he rolled the puckered pinks nubs between his forefinger and thumb, sending waves of pleasure rampaging through his chest. Chanyeol snapped his hips upwards compulsively as Kai tweaked his nipples sharply. Kai continued to roll his body, sliding up and down Chanyeol’s thick cock. His tight entrance strained against Chanyeol’s girth, wincing as his skin tore the further he slid down his length.

Chanyeol engulfed Kai’s neck in ravenous kisses, stamping deep purple hickies across his skin. Kai breathed unevenly, his shirt sticking to his heavily perspiring body. Chanyeol’s voice was addictive, his shuddering breaths and needy moans sending his cock twitching in desperation. Kai’s fingers tightened around Chanyeol’s shoulders, riding him faster and harder. Chanyeol winced as Kai’s nails dug into his flesh, leaving little crescent moons carved into his pale skin. He arched his back into Kai’s hands as he rolled his nipples between his fingers, sending shuddering waves of ecstasy through Chanyeol’s body.

Kai ground his hips into Chanyeol’s one last time before extracting himself from his length wetly. Chanyeol whimpered as Kai stepped lightly onto the floor. Kai turned around, back facing Chanyeol and wiggling his hips teasingly. He planted his feet firmly on the floor, gripping Chanyeol’s thighs tightly before lining himself up with his angry red tip. He slid back down until he was completely filled, Kai’s ass laced around his cock. Chanyeol’s rough hands gripped Kai’s waist tightly, gasping as Chanyeol gently moved him back up before forcefully slamming him back down. 

Kai swiveled his hips, his ass hitting Chanyeol’s skin with an echoing smack each time he was brought down. He bent and straightened his knees, sliding up and down Chanyeol’s cock in rhythm with his eager hands. The chair thudded dully each time Chanyeol slammed him down upon his cock. Kai’s legs began to quiver and his body trembled. Kai shivered as Chanyeol pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades, a familiar coiling in the pit of his stomach making him aware of his rapidly approaching orgasm.

“Chanyeol…” 

Kai’s breath shook and his voice hightend, his loud moans and lewd gasps sure to be heard throughout the dorm. Chanyeol snaked an arm around Kai’s chest to cover his mouth, trapping his voice with a cupped hand to keep him quiet as he came. Kai let out a strangled moan, muffled by Chanyeol’s thick fingers. His body tensed as he shot his load, cum shooting out onto the floor. Kai whined as Chanyeol continued to pound into him, thrusting upwards until he came for the second time, releasing himself through a gruff moan and gritted teeth.

Kai stood, extracting himself from Chanyeol’s leaking cock. He leaned against the desk panting heavily as Chanyeol’s hot cum flowed thickly down his thigh. Kai regained his breath, Chanyeol wiping himself clean with a tissue and shoving his dick back in his pants. Chanyeol pressed his lips to Kai’s, savoring the kiss for a moment before he stood up. Kai sighed contentedly, the aftertaste of Chanyeol’s cock still lingering on his tongue. Chanyeol leaned close to him, placing a soft peck upon Kai’s swollen lips, 

“You should clean yourself up and get to bed. I’ll clean up here.”

Kai stood on his tiptoes and kissed Chanyeol warmly, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Chanyeol murmured.

Kai brushed their noses together playfully before heading for the door, “Don’t stay up too late hyung.”

Chanyeol smiled softly, “I won’t.”

Kai unlocked the door and slipped out of the room, tiptoeing through the quiet dorm and sneaking into his room. Kyungsoo wasn’t asleep yet, instead he lay curled in bed and flipped through his phone, his eyes drooping wearily. He perked up when Kai entered the room, only to roll his eyes at his bruised neck and swollen lips.

“Did you have fun with Chanyeol hyung?” 

Kai blushed a brilliant shade of scarlet and chucked a pillow at him from across the room, “Shut up.”

Kyungsoo giggled to himself as Kai changed for bed, peeling Chanyeol’s sticky t-shirt from his body. Kai crawled into bed, his own bed. He doubted Chanyeol would join him tonight, for he never got much sleep when he was struck with the sudden wave of inspiration to compose. Chanyeol lived and breathed for music, much like Kai lived and breathed for dance. He knew how it felt, knew how much he cared about it, so he was never upset when Chanyeol would shut himself away for days on end to compose. When he went to that place in his head, Kai couldn’t follow. The shadows hugged their corners tightly as Kai curled into the blankets, and allowed thoughts of Chanyeol to take over his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

…

Over the following days, Kai’s suggestion hung over Chanyeol’s head in a thick, hazy fog. He turned the prospect over in his mind, let it roll across his tongue. Chanyeol considered it and he realised how much Kai really wanted this, needed to feel a sense of dominance for once. He considered how sexually frustrating it must be for him, always subjected to submitting. He had to admit that he sometimes missed his threesomes with Kai. And knowing that it would be difficult for Chanyeol to cater to his needs, it only made sense that they added a third. Chanyeol wished he could bottom for him, but he would feel too vulnerable. Too exposed. He just did not think that he was ready. Maybe someday, however.

Kyungsoo was convenient. And being their friend, Kai and Chanyeol would feel more comfortable in communicating their likes and dislikes, their kinks and turn ons. Chanyeol saw how Kyungsoo sometimes looked at the other members, wistfully. As though he had been deprived of touch and thirsted for contact. He did not think he would cause any rifts in their relationship; Kyungsoo had only ever wanted the best for them and would never dream of coming between them. Chanyeol was confident that Kyungsoo would take up their offer, they just had to find the right way to ask him. 

Night gave birth to day as a rosy dawn curled her fingertips around the window panes, a sickened sun making cracks in the dusty sky like a silver oyster. Chanyeol stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes groggily before venturing out into the kitchen in search of his boyfriend. He found Kai chatting idly with Lay, nursing a cup of coffee between his hands. His voice tasted tired, his hair still ruffled and sticking up at awkward angles. Kai listened and Lay spoke, his tone chipper as Chanyeol poured himself a cup of coffee.

He pulled a chair up next to them, leaning in to give Kai a quick peck as a morning greeting. Kai received it wearily, smiling sleepily as Chanyeol sipped lightly from his mug. The hot drink burned the edges of his fingertips, leaving them pink and prickling. He exhaled into his cup, letting the steam press against his face. The three of them talked lightly, Chanyeol eventually bustling through the cupboards to scrounge up some breakfast. Lay went to go take a shower as he and Kai tucked in to their food.

They pressed their bodies close, exchanging heat and waking up gradually as caffeine slowly seeped into their veins. Chanyeol loved Kai’s disheveled morning grogginess, warmth blooming in his chest as Kai rested his head upon his shoulder. Kai grumbled in his usual morning manner, Chanyeol teasing him in endearment. After they each had their second cup of coffee, Chanyeol steered the conversation into more favorable territory.

“So… I’ve been thinking.”

Kai tilted his head, Chanyeol’s enticing tone peeking his interest. He delivered Kai a sly smile before he continued,

“I think we should ask Kyungsoo to be our third.”

Kai’s whole face lit up like kindling at Chanyeol’s words, his hand clutching his sleeve urgently,

“Really?”

Chanyeol chuckled as he planted a lingering kiss upon Kai’s lips, “Anything for you baby.”

Kai squealed in excitement, flinging his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and planting happy kisses all over his face. Chanyeol brushed him off, meeting his eyes sternly,

“Yah, don’t go getting your hopes up, Kyungsoo can still turn us down.”

Kai pressed their foreheads together, “It’s worth it just knowing that you’re willing to do this for me.” 

Chanyeol grinned as Kai leaned into him. Their lips intertwined, smiling into the kiss. He cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks with his hands, cradling his face as they worked their jaws ardently. Bliss dripped from Kai’s lips, Chanyeol tasting the honey-coated giddiness that trickled into his mouth. Their breath mingled, still thick and musky with morning breath. Chanyeol put distance between their faces with a sly smirk,

“I’ll leave it up to you to ask Kyungsoo.”

“What!” Kai spluttered, “Why don’t we do it together?”

“You’re the one who wants this, so I’m leaving it up to you to ask him.” Chanyeol grinned cheekily as Kai aimed a playful punch at his shoulder. Kai huffed, pushing his wire rimmed glasses further up the bridge of his nose, eyeing Chanyeol warily,

“Fine, I’ll do it. Besides, he would just think it was a joke coming from you.” 

They continued to poke fun at each other until Baekhyun entered the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of juice and wrinkled his nose,

“Ack! You guys are gross, stop being so in love it’s disgusting!”

Kai rolled his eyes before planting a kiss upon Chanyeol’s forehead. He stood up,

“I’m going to take a shower.”

Chanyeol squinted his eyes mischievously, “Mind if I join you?”

Baekhyun choked on his orange juice.

…

Kai, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo were spending more time together than ever. Kyungsoo was ready to murder Chanyeol every two seconds and Kai was constantly showering him in affection. They shared their sexual fantasies and Kyungsoo seemed to enjoy it, seeing as he was finally able to express his sexuality. The three of them would talk well into the night, talking deeply or speaking foolishly. Kyungsoo confirmed he was a bottom, only fueling Kai’s anticipation.

It was a cinnamon afternoon, a few days after Chanyeol and Kai had agreed to propose their idea to Kyungsoo. Kai steadied his breathing, mustering up the courage to approach his hyung. So many things could go wrong. Kyungsoo could reject them, he could get offended, he could immediately shut down into an awkward silence. Kai tried to calm his rampant nerves. If anything, Kyungsoo would just turn him down and pretend like it never happened.

The sky was cool and grey, untouched by the harsh sun. 

Chanyeol glanced up from his computer, “Stop your pacing and just do it.” His gaze softened however when he was greeted by Kai’s anxious expression, “He’s your best friend, you’ll be fine. I can ask him with you if you really want me to.”

Kai shook his head, “No, it’s fine. It will be better if I just talk to him myself.” He set his jaw, gathering himself before placing a hand on the doorknob, gripping it tightly and pulling the handle.

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen, making lunch for the rest of the members and cooking happily, an apron hugging his petite frame. Xiumin and Chen were in the living room, just out of earshot. Kai sidled up next to him, Kyungsoo smacking his hand away as he made a fruitless attempt at stealing a taste of his cooking. They spoke lightly, Kai waiting for the right moment to spring the question upon him.

“Hyung?”

Kyungsoo hummed in response, only half listening as he busied himself with boiling a pot of water. Kai interlaced his fingers and pulled them apart again. Nervousness riddled its way down his spine and crawled between each vertebrae. Kyungsoo seemed to sense Kai’s discomfort, looking up expectantly. He cleared his throat, his breath rattling around in his chest,

“I… I’ve been wanting to ask you something.”

He wrung his hands as Kyungsoo quirked up an eyebrow.

“Well… Chanyeol and I have been thinking… about… about adding a third.” Kai swallowed hard before he continued, Kyungsoo’s expression blank, “And we were actually wondering if… if you wanted to be our third.” 

He could see the shock rippling through Kyungsoo in waves, blinking in confusion as he rubbed the back of his neck,

“You’re serious?”

Kai nodded briskly, heart beating erratically. Kyungsoo shrugged nonchalantly,

“Sure.”

Kai was taken aback, “Really?” His words tumbled from his mouth clumsily, Kyungsoo seemed so unbothered, so matter-of-fact. 

“Yeah. What time works for you?”

Kai grinned, “How about tonight?”

...

The silver coin of a moon peeked out from behind coffee-dark clouds as his feet carried him across the moon cold floor. A stale yellow light stained the cracks underneath doors as Kyungsoo crept past. His body tingled with excitement. Kyungsoo had been shocked at Kai’s proposition earlier that day, but it had not been a difficult decision to make. Only an idiot would have turned down Kai’s offer. After months of longing, Kyungsoo was not only getting intimate with one man, but two.

He had been anxious all day, itching to feel a sense of pleasure, yearning to indulge in the delicious bodies that belonged to Chanyeol and Kai. He never would have imagined sleeping with two of his best friends, and yet here he was, sneaking his way down the hallway of EXO’s dorm just to get a taste of them. He was excited, but there was still a twinge of fear lurking in the back of his mind and tugging at his subconsciousness.

Kyungsoo bit his lip. What if this wasn’t such a good idea after all? What if it was only his desperation taking over his sense of reasoning? Kyungsoo’s body ached to be filled, a rich violet desire seeping through his skin. He tried to stamp out the flicker of doubt that ignited in his chest. He had to take this opportunity before he lost his nerve. It was just Kai and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo trusted them. It would be fine.

Kyungsoo crept further down the hallway, steadily approaching their room. He paused in front of their bedroom door. As soon as he passed over the threshold, he was submitting himself to the men inside. Gathering himself, Kyungsoo placed a firm grip on the handle. The door wheezed open.

Chanyeol twirled in his desk chair as Kai sat perched on the edge of his bed impatiently. Kai perked up immediately as he stepped into the room. Kyungsoo tried to muster up some false sense of confidence, but his hands fluttered like moths, pale and nervous. Kai’s gaze flicked to his boyfriend eagerly. Chanyeol nodded, giving permission. A malicious smirk spread itself across Kai’s face. He stepped onto the floor lightly, slowly approaching his hyung. Kyungsoo’s stomach twisted.

Kai towered over him, Kyungsoo looking up at him with wide eyes as he traced his lips with a delicate finger. Chanyeol strode over to them, hovering over Kai’s shoulder. Kai gripped Kyungsoo’s jaw possessively, jerking his head up to look at him,

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kai asked, the softness of his voice contradicting the firmness of his hand.

Kyungsoo melted under Kai’s intense gaze, a sense of confidence surging through his fingertips. He gazed up at Kai through heavily hooded eyes,

“I’m all yours.”

Kai’s lips collided with his own. Kyungsoo let him in, allowing his tongue to explore the insides of his mouth. He melted into the kiss and allowed the intruder to dominate. Chanyeol unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside, Kyungsoo breaking away from Kai’s lips to drink in the sight of Chanyeol’s deliciously carved chest, his arms rich with veins. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo roughly by the hair, attaching his lips to his mouth and dipping his tongue inside.

A shiver bloomed against his neck as Kai moved to stand behind him. Saliva dribbled down his chin, and Chanyeol lapped it up greedily. Kyungsoo removed his own shirt, wasting no time in pressing his naked torso against Chanyeol’s. Kai pressed his hips against Kyungsoo’s lower back, his jeans pulled taut over his half hard cock. He felt Kai press his plush lips to the nape of his neck and the base of his shoulders, swiping his tongue along his skin and leaving behind a wake of goosebumps.

Chanyeol’s mouth trailed to his collarbone, marking his throat with the same marks Kyungsoo had often seen displayed on Kai’s sun kissed skin. He exploited his flawless neck with kisses, giving teasing bites that made the younger whimper. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s lips reunited as Kai sank to the floor. Kyungsoo felt nimble fingers curling around his waist, loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Kai peeled the remainder of Kyungsoo’s clothing from his body, his erection springing away from the confines of his underwear. A light shiver ran through his body as the cold air hit his hard on.

Chanyeol kissed him hungrily as a tentative finger slipped inside of him, slicked with Kai’s saliva. Kyungsoo detached his mouth from Chanyeol’s to bury his face in his chest, whining pathetically as Kai began to loosen him. Chanyeol chuckled softly before his hand crept down Kyungsoo’s stomach, his fingers lightly brushing his shaft. Kyungsoo groaned when a hot tongue swiped across his tender opening. Rough hands spread apart his plump cheeks as he jutted his hips back into Kai’s face.

Chanyeol dropped to his knees as Kai worked his jaw, Kyungsoo shivering uncontrollably as Chanyeol swiped his velvety tongue along his length. He placed his hands atop Chanyeol’s head, threading his fingers in his hair. Kyungsoo leaned forward as Kai kissed and licked his tight opening, gasping as Chanyeol enveloped his angry red tip into his mouth. Kai swirled his tongue around Kyungsoo’s twitching rim, Chanyeol letting out a choked moan as Kyungsoo’s dick slid down his throat.

Kyungsoo hung his head as Kai ate him out and Chanyeol gave him head. A rush of euphoria flowed through his veins as he soaked up the situation. He was finally getting what he wanted. He was finally experiencing the closeness he craved, their skin crackling with intimacy. Chanyeol bobbed his head, flicking his tongue over the slit in Kyungsoo’s tip. He gasped at the action, bucking his hips uncontrollably. His nails bit into Chanyeol’s scalp as Kai probed his tongue in and out of him, the hot, fleshy, muscle sending waves of pleasure straight to his groin.

His cock leaked profusely, dampening Chanyeol’s tongue. Kyungsoo shivered as Kai drew away from him, only to insert twin fingers. He stretched Kyungsoo harshly, scissoring his fingers and curling them inside of him. Chanyeol slid off of Kyungsoo’s cock, glassy eyed and lips puffy. Kyungsoo’s groin throbbed, Chanyeol placing a few kittenish licks and chaste kisses upon his swollen head. He winced as his hyung’s fingers curled around his shaft.

Kyungsoo gasped as Chanyeol pleasured him, the hand pumping his erection slick and sticky with precum. Kai added a third finger, driving deeper and stretching farther. He clenched his teeth as a quick thumb circled his tip, Chanyeol flicking his wrist. Kyungsoo fought the urge to cum, precum already leaking from his tip in a steady flow. His throbbing member was neglected however as Chanyeol stood, gazing at Kyungsoo intensely, licking his hand to lap up Kyungsoo’s juices. 

Kai also drew away from him, Kyungsoo stumbling as rough hands were used to push him towards his bed. Kai and Chanyeol removed the remainder of their clothing, Kyungsoo’s eyes widening at the size of their engorged erections.

“Bend over.” Kai ordered harshly. Kyungsoo obeyed, planting his feet firmly upon the floor and pressing his hands flat against the mattress. Chanyeol snatched up a small bottle of lube from the nightstand, coating his member with a thick layer before passing it to Kai. Kyungsoo’s pulse pounded violently as Kai stood behind him, gripping his hips tightly. Kyungsoo peered over his shoulder to find Chanyeol doing the same to Kai, positioning themselves in a three way doggie.

A whine slipped past his lips as Kai pressed his swollen head against Kyungsoo’s narrow opening, lining himself up before sliding in carefully. Kai leveled out, pausing as Chanyeol penetrated him. Kyungsoo heard Kai moan weakly at the feeling of Chanyeol’s massive cock inside of him. He gasped as Kai leaned forward, swiping his tongue along his spine and licking up the fat beads of sweat that clung to his skin. 

Kyungsoo felt a vein take shape in his forehead as he adjusted to Kai’s thick girth, sweat pooling at his temples. Kai’s fingers curled around his shoulders as Chanyeol placed a firm grip on Kai’s hips. Kai’s voice came out in a strained gasp,

“Ready?”

Kyungsoo could only nod, his words sticking in his throat. Kai pulled his hips back before thrusting back forward. Pain shot through Kyungsoo’s body, Kai’s prepping fingers and generous amount of lube having done nothing to prepare Kyungsoo for his size. Tears budded in his eyes as he felt his skin tear, Kai splitting his ass apart. Chanyeol and Kai found a steady rhythm, Chanyeol pounding into Kai and Kai pounding into Kyungsoo. 

He balled his hands into fists, clutching the bed sheets, his vision distorted by a white hot pain. Kai’s cock beat against his tight walls as he took shuddering sips of air. A cold chill rolled down his spine, his voice on the verge of cracking into a sob. Kyungsoo’s vision cleared as the pain subsided. Lust trickled through his fingers, moving his hips back to take everything Kai could give him.

He tasted Kai’s voice as he moaned out Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s names. Pleasure curled its fingers around his gut as he was coaxed past the initial pain, his own voice peeking in a sharp crest. Kyungsoo said Kai’s name out loud to feel the shape of it one his tongue,

_“Jongin…”_

The syllables rolled past his lips. Harsh and jagged in the beginning, numb and fading at the end. Kai quickened his pace, the sound of his name on Kyungsoo’s lips inspiring him to thrust faster and drive deeper. His whole body jolted forward with each snap of Kai’s hips, reaching forward to bury his dick deep inside Kyungsoo’s ass, then reaching back to swallow up Chanyeol’s thick cock. They were a moaning mess of perspiring bodies, thrusting into each other blindly. Kyungsoo could feel Kai’s fingers tighten around his shoulders, undoubtedly reeling from both penetrating and being penetrated.

Kai pulled out suddenly, Kyungsoo shuddering at the sudden emptiness. Kai’s lips met his neck, marking him in bruises the colour of violet rum. Chanyeol’s husky voice sounded from behind them as Kai drew away,

“Lay on your back, head hanging off the bed.”

Kyungsoo scrambled in his haste to obey. He lay flat on his back as Kai crawled onto the bed to join him. He let his head fall back to hang off the edge, his vision flipping upside down. Kai’s soft hands caressed his thighs, spreading them wide as Chanyeol’s groin neared his face. Kyungsoo curled his legs around Kai’s waist as two sets of fingers tightly gripped his hips. Chanyeol planted his feet firmly on the floor, gripping the base of his cock and guiding it towards Kyungsoo’s open mouth.

Kai slid back into him as Chanyeol shoved his dick down his throat. Kyungsoo practically choked on Chanyeol’s thick girth, swirling his tongue in an effort to bring him pleasure. Chanyeol thrusted into his mouth as Kai thrusted into his ass, his body convulsing in ecstasy. Kai’s cock reached deep inside of him, heavily abusing his prostate. Kyungsoo lay practically limp, allowing them to ravage his brittle body.

Tears streamed down his face as Chanyeol rammed his dick into the back of his throat, unable to breath. Kyungsoo sputtered and choked, flinching when Kai curled his fingers around his shaft. Kai pleasured him with a skillful hand as he pounded into him ruthlessly, Kyungsoo gagging around Chanyeol’s thick girth. He bucked his hips as Kai pumped his hand, desperate for a release. Kyungsoo’s head spun as oxygen evaded his body.

Seeing his discomfort, Chanyeol removed himself from Kyungsoo’s mouth with a faint pop. He gasped for breath, hardly noticing Kai pull out and release his grip from Kyungsoo’s member. Kai grabbed him by the hair and forced him onto his hands and knees. Chanyeol joined them on the bed, positioning himself in front of Kyungsoo while Kai positioned himself behind him.

Without warning, Chanyeol grabbed a fistful of Kyungsoo’s hair, using it to shove the younger onto his cock. Kyungsoo let out a muffled squeak as he was practically thrown upon his dick, Chanyeol rolling his head back as he thrusted into his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as Kai pushed into him, smacking his ass viciously before he began pounding into his fast and hard.

Each time Kai snapped his hips forward, Kyungsoo was thrusted forward onto Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol throat fucked him while Kai pounded him from behind, his whole body lurching forward with each thrust. Goosebumps rampaged across his skin as Chanyeol moaned weakly, releasing into Kyungsoo’s mouth. He lapped up the thick, creamy cum that greeted his tongue, Chanyeol sitting back on his heels and panting heavily. 

Kai’s voice heightened and his legs quivered. A feral moan ripped itself loose from Kai’s lips as he came inside of Kyungsoo with a final snap of his hips. He kept going, Kyungsoo’s tight walls lubed with Kai’s cum. Kyungsoo’s body tingled and burned, convulsing violently and bucking his hips uncontrollably. Pure pleasure raced through his veins like a bottle of spirits. The orgasm tore through his body violently, hot cum splattering onto the bed sheets beneath him.

Kai pulled out, his juices spilling out of Kyungsoo’s stretched out opening. They all flopped onto the bed in a heap of panting bodies. Kyungsoo was exhausted, his limbs feeling thick and weighed down. They snuggled close together, Kyungsoo sandwiched between the larger men. He nuzzled his cheek into Kai’s chest as Chanyeol buried his face in Kyungsoo’s hair. They lay there for a while, basking in the afterglow. Only once they had regained their breath did Kyungsoo speak,

“So… do you think we might do this again sometime?


End file.
